


Posession

by Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon takes possession of Cas, and Dean fights to save him. One Shot prompt for fireintheimpala on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posession

Dean rushes into the room but when he gets there, he just finds Cas heaved against wall in the corner, no sign of Abaddon. His feet moved unsteady against the wooden planks but he didn’t slow his pace. His hand stretched out to grab the trench coat and when he did he was flung hard into a wooden chair, his body strong but unmoving despite his best effort. He growled because at that moment it was all he could do.

“Dean, Dean, did you really think it would be that easy?”

His eyes went wide as he heard Castiel’s voice coming out of his mouth, but it certainly wasn’t Cas using it. His mind flashed back to what Cain had said about Colette and what Abaddon had done to her, how he’d had to bury her, and he felt his blood run cold for the first time in months. The mark had burned at him from the inside, and he’d gotten used to the heat. He watched Cas walk toward him, the slender hips swayed in a more feminine way than he was used to.

She stood right in front of him, as he was strapped to the chair by invisible bonds, With the blade in hand, all he had to do was swing and he could kill the bitch. The problem being if he did that he sure Cas wouldn’t survive it, so he gripped the handle tightly and decided no matter what happened, they would make it out of this together. If there was one thing Dean Winchester was a master of, it was getting his family out of no win situations.

“Get out of him, and I’ll make this easy on you.” Dean said with no hesitation.

“Now why would I do that? I thought briefly about taking little brother out there, but I’ve heard some horrible stories about what happens to people who hurt Sam Winchester.”

“So you are smarter than you looked, there’s that at least. Now, one more time...GET OUT OF THE ANGEL!” Dean growled harder this time pulling his body from the chair with as much force as he could manage, he was unsurprised to find it didn’t work, of course not it was never that easy.

“Oh there’s no Angel here anymore Dean, just a lowly human with no more borrowed grace.” She moved Castiel’s hand to his cheek and pushed against him, practically straddling him in Cas’ body.

“Get off me you crazy bitch!” He barked out loudly.

“Ohh boy did I get lucky! You know once I climbed in here I could hear all his thoughts, his feelings, well you know how it is with possession. I took a chance on you feeling the same way. I’ll admit, it was a gamble, Dean the ladies man Winchester gaying it up for an Angel. Lucky for me the kids downstairs who said stay away from Sam Winchester, also seemed to think you had another weak spot.”

“The same way?” that’s what she’d said, took a chance on you feeling the SAME WAY…” he thought to himself. Dean’s heart raced, pumping the ice through his veins, his whole body chilled to the core. He felt heavy, like the room was spinning and he’d had one too many bottles. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, he couldn’t let her see his fear.

“Oh I like Cas’ okay, but what makes you think I won’t slit his throat if it means finally getting rid of you?” He said it with as much confidence as he used those stupid pickup lines he hated, but it was effective she backed away just a little.

“Do you know all the naughty naughty things this celestial being had planned for you Dean? And humans think hell has the monopoly on kink!”

Dean’s throat went dry, and he swallowed hard, he hadn’t expected that. He thought maybe just maybe she’d tell him that Cas cared about him, or loved him even, but… he never would have imagined hearing that Castiel had kinky thoughts about him. He thought for a minute that she’d just made it up to screw with him, but even he had to admit she’d be doing herself no favors if that were the case.

“Oh yeah, he wants the other stuff, you know forever and ever amen and all that. But he thinks about you constantly, about how you’d feel inside him, the way your skin would taste, he’s pretty vivid with the details actually. Most people, hide their kinks away, repress them, but angel boy didn’t learn those things like a normal person. He’s got them up front like a list, a naughty list of things he thinks about doing with you. You know, I could give you both a gift here, just one good go before I take off and you never see him again.

“Not gonna happen, sorry to break it to you princess, but I don’t swing that way...I think instead I’ll just kill you, and maybe if I’m lucky, I’ll get Cas back somehow, if not … oh well.” He did everything he could to be nonchalant about the lies coming from his mouth. He had to hide the rage building inside him, If for one minute she thought he wouldn’t hurt Cas, there would be no saving him.

“You wouldn’t kill your precious Angel, I know how much you’ve sacrificed for him, how many times you’ve forgiven him, if that’s not love… I don’t know what is. He even broke your baby brother and was welcomed back with open arms, I think I’ll put my faith in the old proverb that history repeats itself.

“Well see, here’s the problem with your little plan. I hear the reason it worked last time is because Cain made a promise to his wife that he wouldn’t kill again, Well one.. Cas and I, we ain't married and he doesn’t tell me what to do. Secondly, I gotta say if Cas was on the outside right now, he’d probably tell me to slice his throat and kill you, You can damn sure bet that if something unfortunate should happen to him, there would be no safe corner of this realm or the next that you could hide in. You see I’ve hit the trifecta of realms you could say, maybe even more than that when you get to thinking about it. I’ve been to Heaven, it really wasn’t all it was cracked up to be but I bought the t-shirt. Got stuck in Purgatory for a while, those were some good days, met one of the only friends I’ve ever had down there, he was a good man, didn’t deserve what he got. Had my time in Hell too, It wasn’t a short trip but I made it back. I’ve been dead, partially dead, if you wanna get really technical I was even DEATH for a day, or part of one at least. And I’m standing here free as a bird. You’re probably starting to ask yourself how you’re gonna get out of this situation. I’ll save you the trouble, you’re not . “

Dean lunged at her pulling the knife across the slender throat just enough to cause a little pain, but not enough to kill her or Castiel.

“Now now, settle down.” he said as she squirmed in his arms.

“You’ll have to kill him, I’m not leaving, If I go, I’ll take your fallen angel with me.”She reached her arm up and pulled his hand that held the blade tighter against Cas’ neck. It was an effective dare, he could see it, she knew he wouldn’t do it, he couldn’t.

He held Cas’ body tight against his praying she’d leave, she’d go anywhere else. She demanded he kill Cas or let her go, and there were no more chess pieces on the board, no more tricks up his sleeve, he had no other option. He released his grip and backed away slowly, easing himself into the chair he’d been forced into. His body so weak now, he knew she’d leave and he’d never see Castiel again. He knew Cas would want him to do what needed to be done but he just couldn’t.

“You sure you don’t want that freebie before I go? I could give you his last night on earth speech if you wanted?” She said as she straddled him again, this time even more provocatively than the last.

He didn’t have it in him to fight anymore, his body so lax from the knowledge of losing the only person he’d ever truly fallen in love with was too much. She pushed Cas’ lips against his and despite everything that had happened he let go, he figured he might be kissing an evil bitch of hell but at least Cas would know, he wouldn’t go thinking that Dean had never cared about him, He kissed back full force, everything he had left in him went into it, Cas’ body stopped grinding on him like it had been, but the kiss still strong. The lips started moving slower but just as passionately, a soft moan of Dean’s name escaped and he could hear Cas, not Abaddon but the actual Castiel.

“Cas?” Dean asked knowing he was setting himself up for failure, that it must have been his mind playing tricks on him.

“I love you Dean Winchester.” He said.

Dean’s face lit with joy, until the hand of his love grabbed ahold of his and plunged the blade into his chest. He flickered like a demon dying before falling to the floor. The world stopped, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, Castiel’s motionless body in his arms.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” He screamed.

Dean shakes him hard, pulling against the lapels of the tan trench coat, relentlessly doing anything he can to get Cas to hold on.

“Stay with me you son of a bitch, you’re not leaving me again Cas!” He pulled him to his chest and for a moment he thought he could hear a heartbeat. He listened again and it was faint but there. He ripped his shirt off and held pressure against the gaping hole, pleading for any other sign of life from the man.

Dean did something he’s not proud of, probably will never admit to doing it, but he kissed Castiel, kissed him like it was the last thing he was ever going to do. The whole time he prayed and prayed to anyone who would listen, that someone would save Cas, anyone. He knew it was stupid, there were so many halo wearing dicks out there. They were doing everything they could to track them down and kill them, but he did it anyway, because living without Cas would be worse than dying with him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Sam staring back at him, he was smiling though, why was he smiling? Dean couldn’t register anything that had happened. His mind reeling at the memory of Cas’ kiss, the sound of the I love you, and how he’d never gotten the chance to say it back.

The first thing he noticed is a light, something happened and he doesn’t know what, but someone else is there he’s pretty sure. He heard voices, one is Sam of course, the other he’s not even sure but it sounds vaguely familiar. He faintly registered a heat source somewhere near by, because his body that had been so cold for what felt like an eternity was burning up. The room spun faster than before, and this time everything goes completely black.  
\---

He wakes up in a hospital bed, his mind still groggy from sleep and what are probably some heavy narcotics in his system. His eyelids flicker open for just a moment and he sees Sam at his bedside looking exhausted.

“Sammy?” He choked out in a raspy voice.

“Dean! OH THANK GOD!”

“Cas?” He asks, he doesn’t want to know but he has to ask, maybe it was all just a really horrible dream.

“Dean he’s fine…Gabe healed him, he’s been here the whole time, just stepped out to get me some food.

Dean only heard the first three words, Dean he’s fine, Cas was alive. He nearly passed out again.

“Get him Sam.” His voice just as creaking as before, but he was determined.

Sam smiled at him and ran from the room to hunt Cas down, he found him only a few feet away, and when the blue eyes looked up and saw the smile on his face, the food in his hands dropped to the floor and he ran. He didn’t stop until he was at Dean’s bedside, partially unsure if what he was seeing was real.

“I Love You Too Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the grammar, no beta all mistakes are my own, hope you liked it! If you did feel free to kudos or comment for me and let me know!


End file.
